Le Mariage
by Mxelle Juuw
Summary: Le mariage d'Emma et de Regina. Merci à Lilo122, cet OS n'existerait pas sinon :)


- Maman ? s'exclama Henry

- Oui. répondit Regina se demandant ce que son fils lui voulait en ce jour.

- Tout va bien ? J'ai l'impression que quelque chose ne va pas. demanda Henry

- Je … j'en sais rien, tu sais où est Emma ?

- Euh, tout à l'heure elle était avec grand-mère et Ruby

- Ok, merci

- Maman ? Tu sais qu'elle va dire oui

- Oui Henry, mais c'est un peu plus compliqué que ça, mais merci d'essayer de me rassurer ! lui avoua Regina

- Je vais voir grand-père. Répondit Henry

- Très bien, à tout à l'heure. Ajouta Regina mais Henry était déjà parti rejoindre David

Regina se dirigea vers leur chambre où elle savait qu'Emma commençait à se préparer pour le grand évènement qui aura lieu dans quelques heures. Elle frappa à la porte en demandant Ruby sachant très bien que son ancienne belle-fille refuserait qu'elle parle à Emma et que ce n'est pas la meilleure personne pour en parler.

- Qu'est- ce que je peux faire pour toi ? lui demanda Ruby

- Je sais que selon la tradition je ne peux pas voir Emma mais il faut absolument que je lui parle

- Tu as raison, personnellement ça ne me dérange pas mais Snow …

- Oui je sais, c'est pour ça que j'ai voulu te voir, écoute je suis inquiète et il faut que je lui en parle. Répondit Regina.

- Je vais voir ce que je peux faire, mais n'essaie pas de rentrer, tu connais Snow …

- Oui, merci Ruby.

* * *

- Snow ?

- Oui Ruby

- Je pourrais te parler un instant ?

- Je t'écoute

- Je sais que c'est le mariage de ta fille et que les traditions sont les traditions mais …

- Quoi qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

- J'aimerais que tu permettes à ta future belle-fille de venir voir ta fille, c'est très important et je crois que seule Emma peut lui parler et la raisonner. Lui demanda Ruby

- Pardon ? Tu voudrais qu'elles se voient mais ça porte malheur …

- Oui mais tu sais au pire avec tout ce qu'il s'est passé dans votre famille, c'est rien quoi !

- Je … je sais pas …

- Et ta fille ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle te dirait ?

- Je pense qu'elle voudrait la voir mais je refuse

- Snow … et si on demandait à Emma ?

- Non, car je connais déjà sa réponse !

- EMMA ? cria Ruby

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Rub' ?

- Ta future femme voudrait te parler elle est inquiète seulement ta mère souhaite respecter les traditions

-Ruby, t'es pas possible toi déclara Snow

- Maman ? Je peux quand même la voir si je veux, c'est ma femme.

- Pas encore … de toute façon vous êtes contre mon avis donc vas-y va la voir

- Merci maman, et tu sais que je ne suis même pas encore habillé ça ne gâchera rien. Lui répondit Emma. Merci Ruby.

- De rien, Em' allez file rejoindre ta future femme

- Elle est où ? demanda la future mariée

- Dehors, elle attend

* * *

- Regina ?

- Emma, si tu savais comme je suis contente de te voir. S'exclama l'ancienne reine

- Moi aussi, mais j'ai pas beaucoup de temps, déjà que ma mère crise parce que j'ai acceptée de te voir …

- J'ai l'impression qu'on a un problème …

- Où ça ? Avec qui ?

- Question parents …

- Comment ça ?

- Je … j'ai l'impression que ma mère va débarquer … je sais que c'est pas possible mais j'ai pas envie qu'elle gâche tout …

- Ma chérie, viens là.

Emma prit sa reine dans ses bras pour essayer de la calmer, malgré qu'elle ait l'habitude que Regina s'inquiète à propos de Cora et son éventuel retour, elle est toujours démunie et inquiète face à Regina.

- Elle est morte ma chérie, elle ne viendra pas gâcher ce moment, d'accord ? Aujourd'hui c'est notre jour et personne ne le gâchera je te le promets.

- Je sais, mais j'ai un mauvais pressentiment. D'ailleurs comment tu fais ?

- Comment je fais quoi ?

- Pour ne pas être stressée, pour avoir la force de me rassurée à propos de ma mère le jour de notre mariage, pour être aussi calme alors que j'ai peur que ma mère gâche tout ce qu'on a construit …

- Je te rassure ma chérie, je ne suis pas aussi calme que ça, tu me verrais à l'intérieur … Et puis c'est toi qui me donne cette force, je t'aime et aujourd'hui est le plus beau jour de ma vie, celui où je vais enfin te dire oui pour la vie.

- Je t'aime princesse.

- ça va aller ?

- Oui, maintenant ça va aller, je te remercie d'être toujours là pour moi

- Je t'aime, et puis maintenant c'est toi et Henry ma famille. Lui annonça Emma

- Merci princesse, aller va voir ta mère j'ai pas envie qu'elle ait déjà une dent contre moi parce que je t'aurais garder un peu trop longtemps à mes côtés au lieu que tu sois en train de te préparer.

- Je t'aime, à tout à l'heure, j'ai hâte

- Moi aussi, aujourd'hui je veux qu'une chose c'est de te dire oui. Avoua Regina

- Mais pour ça il faut qu'on se prépare ! Et ça je ne pourrais pas le faire si on reste ensemble.

- Très bien ma princesse, je te laisse. Tu diras merci à ta mère pour m'avoir laissé t'emprunté quelques instants.

- Je ne suis pas sûre qu'elle prenne ça sérieusement, mais je lui dirais

- C'est vrai qu'elle n'accepte pas vraiment qu'on soit ensemble et qu'on va marier

- Oui mais si elle ose faire quelque chose elle sait qu'elle ne nous reverra plus et ça elle ne veut pas donc tout est réglé

- Je doute vu des fois les petits commentaires qu'elle me fait mais j'accepte, après tout maintenant c'est à elle de jouer à la belle-mère … plaisanta la brune.

- Il vaut mieux qu'elle n'entende pas ça, sinon le mariage est foutu

- C'est pour ça qu'on va aller se préparer, princesse.

- Mais tout à fait ma reine, à tout à l'heure je t'aime

- Je t'aime

Regina avait toujours peur que sa mère débarque et vienne tout gâcher, c'était son passe-temps favori, contrôler tout le monde mais maintenant que celle-ci est morte, sa fille espérait juste qu'elle n'avait pas prévu que quelqu'un la réveille pour un évènement aussi important dans sa vie.

* * *

- Alors ? demanda Snow

- Elle voulait me parler point. Lui répondit Emma

- C'est tout ? Juste pour ça elle nous a déranger ? s'exclama Snow mécontente que son ancienne belle-mère vienne les interrompre pour parler à sa fille.

- Sauf que c'était important et que ça ne vous regarde pas.

- Je parie que c'est pour la lune de miel … s'interrogea Ruby

- RUBY ! Réprimanda Snow

- Tu as tout faux mais ne cherche pas je ne te dirais rien du tout. Répondit Emma à celle qui est devenue sa meilleure amie.

- Dommage …

- Tu parles de ma fille là ! Et de ma belle-mère …

- Snow, tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'Emma est aussi ma meilleure amie et je te rappelle que Regina n'est plus ta belle-mère et que dans quelques heures elle deviendra ta belle-fille.

- Je sais, j'ai déjà assez de mal avec ça sans que tu me le rappelles.

- Maman, tu sais ce que j'ai dit, et d'ailleurs ma future femme m'a dit de te remercié de bien avoir voulu que je lui parle

- Tu te fous de moi ?

- Non, je lui ai même dit que tu n'allais surement pas prendre ça au sérieux mais je lui ai promis de te le dire. Lui annonça Emma.

- Snow, tu m'as dit que tu allais faire un effort.

- Y'a déjà assez d'une belle-mère qui nous gâche la vie j'ai besoin de ma mère qui refuse que je me marie avec celle que j'aime.

- Comment ça ta belle-mère ? lui demanda Ruby

- Rien laisse tomber.

- D'accord, je suis désolé, je vais me calmé mais ne te plaint pas si je parle peu, j'accepte votre mariage et c'est déjà un grand pas mais après … c'est tout

- Alors si un jour on a un enfant, tu le rejetteras sous prétexte qu'il est aussi la moitié de Regina ?

- Non, ça sera mon petit-fils ou ma petite-fille mais pour le moment c'est tout ce que je peux faire, désolé ! lui avoua sa mère.

- Bon, on continue ? demanda Ruby en essayant de détendre l'atmosphère qui resta tendu par la suite.

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, l'heure est arrivée, Emma et Regina vont enfin se dire oui, auprès de leurs familles et de leurs amis. Cela faisait bizarre que ce soit David qui célèbre cette union, le père d'une des futures mariées, mais il est la plus haute autorité pour célébré ce mariage, Regina n'étant plus maire et le sheriff étant trop occupée à se mariée … la seule personne qui peut les marier est le prince charmant.

- Très bien, nous sommes tous réunis en ce jour à Storybrooke pour célébrer l'union de la princesse Emma Swan et de la mairesse Regina Mills. Pour commencer si quelqu'un s'oppose à cette union, qu'il le dise maintenant ou se taise à jamais.

- …

- Personne, parfait.

- Mademoiselle Emma Swan, voulez-vous prendre pour épouse Mademoiselle Regina Mills ici présente ? demanda David.

- Je le veux. Répondit très vite et en souriant Emma.

- Mademoiselle Regina Mills, voulez-vous prendre pour épouse Mademoiselle Emma Swan ici présente ? Questionna David.

- Ou… commença à répondre Regina

- NON. Interrompit Cora Mills

- Qu'est-ce que vous foutez ici vous ? Lui demanda Charmant

- Je suis venue pour éviter un massacre !

- Non mais de quoi vous vous mêlez vous ? Vous n'avez plus aucun droit sur votre fille. Lui dit Emma.

- Oh que si, et je ne vais pas la laisser faire la plus grande bêtise de sa vie, déjà Daniel mais vous.

- Mère laissez-nous, ceci est mon mariage et je vous interdis de l'interrompre.

- Oh pauvre petite sotte, je l'ai déjà interrompu. Et vous ne trouvez pas ça malsain que mon petit-fils adoptif soit en fait mon arrière-arrière-petit-fils par alliance.

- Comment avez-vous fait pour être ici ? demanda Snow

- Ma chère petite-fille, sache que tout était prévu, et je refuse que ta fille et la mienne s'unisse.

- Arrête Cora. Intervient Rumplestiltskin

- Oh mon cher Rumple, qu'est-ce qui fait que tu assistes à ce mariage ?

- C'est très simple, les mariées sont les mères de mon petit-fils. Tu devrais retourner dans ta tombe.

- Oh mais pourquoi si je peux m'amuser un peu ?

- Sauf que tu n'as pas choisi le bon jour. Lui annonça Regina

- Au contraire, je crois que si, quel meilleur jour y a-t-il que le jour du mariage de sa fille unique ? Questionna Cora

- Moi je dirais que pour votre part ne jamais revenir aurait été un meilleur choix. Lui répondit Emma. Après tout ce que vous lui avez fait, vous osez revenir dans sa vie le jour de notre mariage.

Emma commençait à se mettre en colère, et Regina voyait que sa magie n'était plus canalisée et allait sortir à un moment. Emma se rapprocha de Cora, celle-ci voulut prendre le cœur d'Emma mais comme la première fois la magie l'en empêcha.

- Vous voyez, l'amour n'est pas une faiblesse, au contraire c'est une force et c'est le ciment de la magie. Vous venez encore d'en avoir la preuve.

Rumplestiltskin s'approcha d'Emma, celle-ci comprit qu'il voulait qu'ensemble ils s'entraident pour éliminer Cora définitivement grâce à la magie. Ils réussirent à la faire disparaitre en espérant qu'elle ne revienne plus jamais dans la vie de sa fille.

- Bien, pouvons-nous reprendre ? s'exclama David

- Oui. Répondirent en même temps les futures mariées

- Parfait, donc où en étions-nous ?

- Regina Mills, voulez-vous prendre pour épouse … etcetera etcetera. Lui répondit Emma un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- Merci donc, Mademoiselle Regina Mills, voulez-vous prendre pour épouse Mademoiselle Emma Swan ici présente ? Demanda David

- Oui, je le veux.

- Les alliances ? Questionna David

- Henry ? Appelèrent Emma et Regina

- Oui, voilà, tenez mamans.

- Merci gamin. Répondit Emma.

- Merci Henry. Lui répondit à son tour Regina.

- Bien, maintenant je vous déclare femme et femme, (à Emma) Tu peux embrasser la mariée.

Les jeunes mariées s'embrassèrent sous les applaudissements des invités, ils se dirigèrent ensuite vers une salle spécialement aménagée pour fêter ce mariage peu ordinaire.

- Félicitations. Souhaita Ruby à sa meilleure amie et à sa femme.

- Merci Rub', si tu savais comme je suis heureuse.

- Et je suis sûre que tu n'es pas la seule, ta femme et votre fils ont l'air de l'être aussi.

- Tu as tout à fait raison Ruby. Lui répondit Regina

- Au fait, vous n'avez toujours rien dit, vous allez où pour votre lune de miel ?

- Ruby, t'es trop curieuse, tu le sais ça ?

- Je sais, c'est même pour ça que tu m'avais prise comme adjointe.

- Elle n'a pas tord princesse.

- Oh mais je peux savoir pour qui tu es toi ma chérie ?

- Pour personne, je dis juste ce qui est, et Ruby n'a pas tord, c'est tout.

- Sinon, vous pouvez au moins dire la destination, non ?

- Hum, si je te disais que l'on part à l'île Maurice, tu dirais quoi ? demanda Emma

- Je vous demanderais si vous n'avez pas un peu de place dans les bagages pour moi.

- RUBY, tu peux toujours rêver, j'emmène que ma femme. Nous deux au soleil pendant 10 jours, le rêve.

- Faites pas trop de bêtises. Plaisanta Ruby

- On va juste en profiter, c'est tout.

- Et bien profitez-en bien. On se voit après ?

- Merci Ruby. Répondit Regina

- Pas de soucis Rub'.

- Mamans ! Appela Henry

- Oui mon chéri, approche. Lui dit Regina

- Je suis content que vous soyez enfin mariées, mes deux mamans.

- Nous aussi Henry, nous aussi. Et puis maintenant c'est la famille Mills-Swan. Lui avoua Emma.

- D'ailleurs, en parlant de famille, on pourrait peut-être essayer d'avoir un deuxième enfant. Demanda innocemment Regina

- Et tu le porterais, on serait la famille la plus heureuse de Storybrooke.

- Du monde entier, même. Ajouta Henry

Un an plus tard, la famille Mills-Swan accueillait une petite fille qui se prénomma Eva, prénom choisit par Regina en hommage à la grand-mère maternelle d'Emma. Malgré les quelques pics toujours présents de Snow, toute la famille Charming est soudé pour le meilleur comme pour le pire.


End file.
